mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes (TV series episode)
Heroes was the 19th episode of Season 10 of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, also the 237th overall series episode. Written by Thad Mumford and Dan Wilcox and directed by Nell Cox, it originally aired on March 15, 1982. Synopsis A famous prizefighter, "Gentleman Joe" Cavanaugh, comes to visit the 4077th and while there, has a stroke. Everyone is irritated by Pierce, who as his doctor, becomes the spokesman to the press. Father Mulcahy is upset, since Gentleman Joe was his childhood hero. Full episode summary The 4077th prepares for a visit from "Gentlemen Joe" Cavanaugh, a famous championship boxer who is on a goodwill tour. The one most excited is Father Mulcahy, to whom Gentleman Joe was a childhood hero. In honor of his arrival, Klinger receives a memo from High Command that will allow access to anything necessary for Cavanaugh's visit - especially high-quality food. Klinger is skeptical at first but when he mentions the memo in question to I-Corp they immediately provide a large quantity of steaks. A day later, Gentleman Joe arrives, and he doesn't quite live up to his name - he's friendly to the members of the 4077th, but within their earshot he's surly and dismissive to the people helping him on the tour, complaining about the lousy conditions. Gentleman Joe makes a beeline for Post Op, and he turns on the charm for the wounded soldiers, who seem genuinely appreciative to see him. It's clear that, in just a few minutes, he lifts everyone's spirits. That night, they have a steak dinner in Gentleman Joe's honor, but when he stands up to make a speech he suddenly collapses, falling face-first onto the table. Hawkeye is first to reach him, and they wheel him into the hospital. Hawkeye tells the others that Gentleman Joe has suffered a massive stroke and has little chance of recovery, and since there's nothing anyone can do, it's only a matter of time before Gentleman Joe dies. Knowing this is huge news, Army PR man Major Hatch, who accompanied Gentleman Joe, contacts the press train. Within hours, the 4077th is deluged with reporters, who throw the camp into chaos. They turn to Hawkeye for answers regarding the champ, and even though there's little Hawkeye can do, the reporters treat him like a hero, and Hawkeye seems to take a shine to the attention, much to the dismay of the others, especially B.J. and Winchester. The reporters are all camped out in Klinger's office filing their news stories over the phone and keeping Klinger awake all night. Margaret makes an errant comment about how much attention Gentleman Joe is getting (compared to the wounded soldiers in Post Op), and the reporters pounce. The only one not annoyed by all the press attention is Father Mulcahy, who is more concerned with Gentleman Joe himself. As the champ lay dying, Mulcahy sits with him and tells him the story about how, as a child, Mulcahy saw Joe fight and, even though the crowd wanted blood, Joe showed mercy towards his opponent. It was a profound moment for him, and helped shape the man he would become. Moments later, Gentleman Joe passes away. When a badly-wounded soldier arrives at the camp suffering from an irregular heartbeat, B.J. must dig out a medical journal for a crash course in defibrillation. With Klinger's help, he is able to build a defibrillator and shock the patient's heart back to life, a revolutionary new ability. Hawkeye is convinced that this act will make B.J. famous as well, but none of the reporters are interested. B.J. isn't worried by the lack of fame; he is only thankful the procedure worked. The press, no longer having a story, eventually clears out. The only real lasting evidence of Gentleman Joe's presence in camp is the giant mountain of food that Klinger had over-ordered, knowing that once Cavanaugh passed away, the all-access memo would be worthless. Potter laments that Klinger will never be able to eat all the food ordered before it spoils, until one more order arrives: a refrigerator. Guest/Recurring cast *Earl Boen as Major Robert Hatch *Pat McNamara as "Gentleman Joe" Cavanaugh *Gerald Castillo as Reporter *Jay Gerber as 2nd Reporter *Al Rossi as 3rd Reporter *Matthew Faison as Reporter Bill Stitzel *Britt Leach as Reporter Dan Blevik *Tierre Turner as Patient trivia *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Defibrillation Category:Season 10 episodes